


Prompt: Rock Climbing

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Rock Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> Another Carnival of Squee prompt.

Most of the hike was easy, the ground only slightly graded and the path wide enough to allow them to walk around the worst of the rocks. They were traveling light, enough food and water between them for a light lunch once they reached their destination.

Jack passed the time singing a cadence that had probably been banned from the Air Force years ago.

He stopped abruptly when they reached the last stage. "I'm not going up there."

Sam looked up. The rock wall did seem a bit daunting from this angle, but she'd been up it enough times to know that it wasn't a difficult climb. "Come on, Jack," she said. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"It looks bad enough to kill me when I fall off."

"It's worth the effort."

"Will you have sex with me at the top?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No, Jack, not even a little bit-- whatever that means."

"Then I think you and I have different ideas about what this effort is worth."

Sam made a last ditch effort to change his mind. "If you loved me, you would do it."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't ask me to." He looked apologetically at his knees and shrugged his shoulders. 

In the end, she went alone, trading Jack a sandwich for the camera he'd been wearing around his neck. Maybe she could Photoshop him into a few of the more scenic shots when they got back to her place.

She wasn't gone long and found Jack sitting on a rock massaging his knee when she returned. "You missed out on some great scenery."

He stared at her a moment before pulling her into the circle of his arms. "I know," he said. "But you're back now."


End file.
